In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of nectarine and peaches, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Ruby Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,101), xe2x80x98Red Wingxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 621), xe2x80x98Starlitexe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), xe2x80x98Sugar Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,532), xe2x80x98Desert Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented) and xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064).
Not applicable.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree (Prunus persica) was developed by us in our experimental orchard as a first generation seedling from seed collected from a cross between proprietary lines of immediate parents with field identification numbers 9GG32 and 2LD470. The maternal parent (9GG32) originated from crosses between the following varieties; xe2x80x98Ruby Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,101), xe2x80x98Red Wingxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 621) and xe2x80x98Starlitexe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented). The paternal parent (2LD470) originated from crosses between the following varieties; xe2x80x98Red Wingxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 621), xe2x80x98Sugar Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,532), xe2x80x98Desert Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented) and xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064) We planted and grew a large number of these first generation seedlings on their own root system. We also budded each of these seedlings to previously planted xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented) to induce earlier fruit maturity. Under close and careful observation we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it for additional asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new peach tree (Prunus persica) is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of medium size, white flesh, clingstone fruit, with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by ripening in the early maturity season, having a high degree of attractive red skin color, firm, white flesh with good handling and shipping quality. In comparison to xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), the flesh of the new variety is white instead of yellow, is sub-acid instead of acidic and is approximately 2 days earlier in maturity.